


For Curiosity's Sake

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Girl!Stiles, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Sexswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on Derek, you’re honestly telling me you’ve never been curious?”  </p><p>“I’m sure I’ve wondered what it would be like at some point, but seeing as being temporarily turned into a <i>woman</i> shouldn’t be possible, I’d guess it was a pretty fleeting thought.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Curiosity's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> What is my brain even doing? This popped into my head and wouldn't leave. So here it is. Un-beta'ed, so feel free to point out any mistakes.

Stiles was pretty sure that nobody had this in mind when they encouraged him to explore his spark. Over the past six months, he’d delved into simple spellwork, and a whole lot of research. In the midst of paging through some books that he’d borrowed from Deaton, Stiles had stumbled across a very interesting spell that had his mouth drying up in seconds. Now, if he could just convince Derek it was a good idea.

“You want to what?” Derek asked, his eyebrows nearly disappearing into his hairline. He sat perched on the edge of their bed in a tank top and sweats, hair tousled from a nap. Stiles felt his face flushing, but he continued on undeterred.

“Come on Derek, you’re honestly telling me you’ve never been curious?” Now it was Derek’s turn to flush and Stiles grinned at him. Derek ran his hand through his hair, letting it come to rest on the back of his neck.

“I’m sure I’ve wondered what it would be like at some point, but seeing as being temporarily turned into a _woman_ shouldn’t be possible, I’d guess it was a pretty fleeting thought.”

Stiles looked up at him in disbelief, “Werewolves are all good, but sexswap spells never crossed your mind?” 

Derek’s face clouded and his lips turned down, so Stiles rapidly backpedaled. He strode over to Derek and put his hands on his shoulders, rubbing them gently.

“I’m just curious, Derek. I want to see what it’s like...and this isn’t the first time we’ve gotten creative in the bedroom.” There came a muffled snort of amusement from Derek. He lifted his hands up and placed them on Stiles’ hips, his thumb rubbing back and forth over the sliver of skin above the waistband of his jeans. Stiles shivered and rubbed his nose in Derek’s hair.

“How do you even know it’s safe? What if you got stuck that way?”

Stiles pursed his lips. “Well, I may have talked to Deaton about it already. Possibly scarred him for life, but he assured me it should be safe.” Stiles took a breath. “And I may have tried it already.”  


Derek’s hands clenched, but instead of anger, there was resignation in his tone as he muttered, “Save me from adventurous idiots.”

Stiles swatted the back of his head gently, “Watch it, pal.” Derek tipped his head back and looked up at Stiles with exasperated fondness.

“So when exactly were you thinking of trying this?” 

Stiles felt excitement zip through his body and he boldly said, “I have no problems with right the hell now.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to Derek’s, sighing as Derek’s tongue immediately swiped along his lips. 

With some effort he pulled away and said, “Do you mind if I do this in the bathroom? It’s a little disconcerting to watch.” Derek nodded and licked his lips, before settling back on the bed, legs crossed in front of him. Stiles grabbed a shirt and made his way to the en-suite and tried to calm the nerves that were jangling from excitement and anticipation. He stripped off the clothes he was wearing (leaving them on was a mistake he only was going to make once), and pulled on the oversized t-shirt he’d brought into the bathroom. Closing his eyes, he reached for that instinctual feeling of power inside himself and muttered the words that made up the spell. He felt a rush of heat as his body shifted and reformed. He opened his eyes and took stock of the slope of breasts now noticeable under the t-shirt. He ran his hands down his sides and felt the gentle curve of waist and hip. He chuckled a little at his still very hairy legs, but shrugged and went to open the door.

Stiles slowly walked back into the bedroom and stopped a few feet from the bed. Derek’s eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at Stiles’ newly transformed body. Stiles fought the urge to cross his arms over his chest and waited for Derek to say something. Instead, Derek swung his legs off the bed and walked over to where Stiles was standing. The spell didn’t affect his height, so he still looked Derek nearly straight in the eye, but the feeling of his breasts brushing against the solid warmth of Derek’s chest was new. He felt his nipples tighten and he bit his lip. Derek stood silently in front of Stiles before he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Stiles’ neck. Stiles sucked in a breath and slid his arms around Derek’s waist, crushing the warm body against his front. He already could feel what felt like a pulsing heartbeat between his legs, something deeper and more intense than the arousal he was accustomed to feeling.

“Is it okay?” Stiles asked against Derek’s neck. Derek pulled back and stared at Stiles, his pupils dilated and nostrils flared.

“You look...you look,” Derek started, but trailed off and pulled Stiles closer by the waist, until he could feel the evidence of just how okay it was pressed against his thigh. Stiles threw his arms around Derek’s neck and kissed him fiercely, wanting to just press every part of his body against him. He squeaked a little in Derek’s mouth as he was picked up and thrown onto their bed. His chest heaved as he watched Derek crawling between his legs before he gently pressed his weight down on top of Stiles. Stiles moaned as Derek rubbed his body up and down minutely and he realized with with shock that he was getting wet. He didn’t know what he expected, but this urgent need wasn’t really it.

“Please, Derek, I want...”

“What?” Derek asked, looking down at Stiles.

“God...just something, anything. Just touch me, please!” Stiles didn’t care how needy he sounded, as long as it meant Derek putting those hands on him. He bet they would look huge on his body now, and the thought made him shudder.

Derek sat back on his heels and slid his hands under the t-shirt Stiles was wearing. He ran his hands up Stiles’ sides, pushing the shirt up as he went. Stiles started shaking, his body humming with want. He lifted his arms and let Derek push the shirt completely off. Derek quickly stripped off his tank top and bent over, his mouth headed for Stiles’ breasts. Stiles slapped a hand over his mouth at the feel of Derek sucking one of the stiff nipples into his mouth. He sucked hard for a moment, before he gently set his teeth in the nipple and bit down softly. Stiles keened behind his hands and felt his hips buck up involuntarily. Derek pulled Stiles hand out of his mouth and Stiles let out a breathy, “Holy shit.”

“You still with me?” Derek smirked above him.

“Oh yeah,” Stiles responded, “Just appreciating the sensitivity of the female form here.”

Derek chuffed out a laugh and started to slither down Stiles body, placing kisses along his flat stomach. Stiles brain felt like it was ready to short-circuit and he hoped he was right in where this was headed. Derek put his hands on Stiles thighs and firmly pushed them apart. Stiles fought the urge to squirm; he’d been more exposed than this before, but he felt like he was burning up under the heat of Derek’s gaze. Derek settled between Stiles thighs, pillowing his head on one as he dragged his finger into the damp curls on Stiles’ vulva. Stiles felt his entire body jerk like he was attached to a live wire and he bit down hard onto his lip. His heart was pounding in his ears and he wondered if he could actually die from anticipation. Derek shuffled closer and rubbed his face in Stiles’s bush, causing Stiles to sputter with laughter. The giggling quickly died as Derek opened his mouth and dragged the flat of his tongue over the folds of his labia.

“Oh god,” he whimpered as Derek started to lick steadily and surely at his clit. He’d had no idea, _no idea._ A steady stream of gasps and moans poured from his mouth and his legs started to tremble violently as he fisted his hands in the bedsheets. He suddenly felt the tip of a finger at his entrance and he said through gritted teeth, “Do it, do it!” 

Derek slid his finger inside and crooked it upwards. Stiles howled and his hands shot to Derek’s head where they threaded tightly through his hair. The orgasm rolled through him in waves for longer than he thought possible, Derek still licking and sucking at his clit until it started to edge towards painful. Stiles tugged at Derek’s hair to pull him off, but Derek just grunted and kept at it, sliding another finger into Stiles and fucking him towards a second orgasm.

“Oh holy fuck,” Stiles breathed out, his head flopping back hard onto the bed, sweat running down his temples. The muscles in his ass felt about two seconds from cramping, but he didn’t even care. His body seized up as another orgasm hit him like a thunderbolt. His hips tried in vain to come off the bed, but Derek held him down easily. In desperation, Stiles flung his head back and forth on the pillow, a near scream escaping his lips.

As his second orgasm wound down, he vaguely could feel the motion of Derek’s fingers slow and stop. He felt completely boneless and could barely hear anything beyond a buzzing in his ears. As he came back to himself, he started to feel the stickiness of the sweat under his back and sore spots on his thighs where Derek’s stubble had left rashes.  


“Worth it,” he mumbled to himself. He let out a contented sigh and looked down to where Derek was still propped between his legs, looking well-fucked himself. Stiles motioned him up and Derek crawled until he was lying pressed along Stiles’ side. Stiles smiled and reached for Derek’s sweatpants to return the favor and was shocked when he felt the wet patch on the front. He looked at Derek, who was blushing furiously.

“I take it you enjoyed it as well?” Stiles asked with a shit-eating grin. 

“Shut up,” Derek muttered, but he looked pleased, nonetheless. Stiles stretched luxuriously and curled up into Derek’s side.

“One of my better ideas,” he murmured. “And I am definitely going to get you to try it yourself.” He felt Derek shake with laughter against his cheek.

“Another day, okay?”

“I’m holding you to that,” Stiles promised, sighing with happiness and listening to the gentle thumping of Derek’s heart.


End file.
